


hey everybody, today im feelin' *cave noises*

by catboy_ranboo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Depression, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minecraft, Self-Hatred, Sleep Deprivation, Soft Floris | Fundy (Video Blogging RPF), Soft TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboy_ranboo/pseuds/catboy_ranboo
Summary: Fundy thinks it's too much right now.He can hear the people above him and he can hear his phone going off somewhere on the side table next to him but he can't. Everything felt too hot and cold at the same time, the blanket was too heavy and rough on him, he kicked them off and turned over.____Tommyinnit 2:50How the Fuck do I code it So Chickens Can Fuck Cows?This is Important Information
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & TommyInnit
Comments: 11
Kudos: 346





	hey everybody, today im feelin' *cave noises*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/gifts).



> why work on any other fic when i can fixate on writing a fic for my closest friend???? 
> 
> i hope i tagged this well?? if anythings wrong or something, I'll try to change it lmao 
> 
> enjoy <3

Fundy thinks it's too much right now.

He can hear the people above him and he can hear his phone going off somewhere on the side table next to him but he can't. Everything felt too hot and cold at the same time, the blanket was too heavy and rough on him, he kicked them off and turned over. 

Fundy grabbed his phone, letting his eyes adjust to the brightness of his phone, letting his eyes scan over messages he couldn't care about.

Niki Nihachu 12:30pm  
hope you're doing okay!!! You can always reach out

Wilbur soot 12:45  
Could you respond to someone? We are just worried

Ranboo 1:56pm  
I'm sure you've got a ton of these but, I care about you and if you ever want to hang out off or on stream, don't be afraid to dm me <3 /g

Tommyinnit 2:50  
How the Fuck do I code it So Chickens Can Fuck Cows?  
This is Important Information

Fundy hummed as he checked the time, thinking about how he would respond because could he do that? Fundy had been told he was talented at coding and he hasn't in a bit, it would be fun to focus on that and not wasting his life in bed.

Fundy 4:00  
If your still up, I can make it for you? or teach you?  
I don't mind either

Tommyinnit 4:01  
FUCK YEAH BIG MAN  
Hop in vc and we can work out 

Fundy took a deep breath, everything wanted him to stay in bed, get the itchy blanket and cover back up but his chest felt warm thinking about interacting with Tommy without Tommy asking him every 30 seconds if he was fine. Don't get Fundy wrong, it was nice when Wilbur asked him if he was okay but after the 5th time, it felt like too much, like Wilbur hadn't wanted him there for real, only wanted to check up on him and nothing else.

Fundy sat up, running a hand through his greasy hair as he looked around his messy room, clothes and trash had piled up in his room and Fundy took a deep breath in because when did it get this bad.

Fundy sifted through his room and into his untouched bathroom, he already had clothes and a towel waiting for him, he must've done that a few days ago. Fundy turned towards that dumb calendar he had and stopped, his breath hitching because what he thought was a week was actually almost half the month. 

Fundy grabbed his forgotten phone from his pocket, texting Tommy to tell him he was taking a quick shower. He sat on the edge of the bathtub, warming up the water as he looked back at his phone.

Tommyinnit 4:06  
That's fine Big Man! Take your time I Got School work and Shit  
Mother Dearest will be Very Upset If They Slip again

Fundy laughed softly as he placed his phone on the sink counter and Fundy thought this was going to be easy, he'd showered tons of times before like any other person but when he went to take his sweater off, it all flooded back.

Fundy tried to ignore the thoughts, tried focusing on the sound of the water hitting the shower curtain or the way the sweater felt in his hands.

Fundy groaned loudly, walking back and turning off the bathroom light, letting his eyes adjust to the sunlight weaving its way through the one window. Fundy took everything off quickly, getting in and scrubbing himself down. Fundy scratched at his scalp, letting the shampoo wash away before stepping out and patting himself down. 

The clothes were pretty comfortable, a baggy piece of Dream merch and sweatpants. Fundy cleaning up after himself before walking back into his room.

Could he clean up and still have time to call Tommy? 

Fundy could clean a bit, picking up any trash and old clothes and stuffing them away, any empty alcohol bottles and any suspiciously yellow filled water bottles poured out and put in the proper place for the recycle bin. Fundy looked around the room, taking it all in as he walked back to the bathroom, swishing mouthwash in his mouth before walking back into his room, plugging his phone in before flopping in his chair.

Why did he do all of this? 

Fundy's brain didn't wait to respond, "because you didn't want Tommy to see how fucking disgusting you are," Fundy flinched back as he started up his computer, he logged in to discord, ignoring all other pings and dms just to tell Tommy he finished.

Tommyinnit 5:34  
Poggers  
Hop in Vc  
Hope You had A Good Shower

Fundy looked for the vc Tommy was in, his stomach twisting in knots as he realized he was in the Dreamsmp discord. 

Childinnit 5:36  
No one join me and Fundy's vc if ur live /g  
and Don't come In here bein a dick  
I will Fight For Fundy

Fundy smiled at the message, joining the vc and smiling as Tommy let out a soft greeting.

"What did I ask you again?" Tommy asked, soft clicking coming from his side, "I've been editin' and shit," Fundy noticed how tired Tommy sounded, and to confirm it, a stifled yawn was picked up over his mic.

"How to get a chicken and cow to fuck in minecraft," Fundy supplied, smiling wider as Tommy choked on a laugh.

"I FUCKIN' ASKED THAT?" Tommy asked loudly in between laughs, the giggles becoming stifled as well. Fundy hummed as he waited for Tommy to calm down, "Sorry, that's such a shit question, I'm kinda sleep deprived," Fundy laughed softly, covering his mouth.

"You can sleep," Fundy said, "Don't worry about me, just sleep, Toms,"

"Nawh, fucker," Tommy leaned back in his chair, squeaking, "We are making this, I wanna see if we can,"

"Fine," 

And they started to work for hours.

____

Fundy stretched his arms above his head, looking at the time as Tommy groaned loudly.

"It's fuckin' 1 am," Tommy's voice was quiet as he spoke, shuffling coming through the mic as Tommy stuffed his face into his blanket. Fundy laughed and threw himself back into his chair, rubbing at his eyes.

"We can see if it works, then you can sleep," Fundy tried, every time Fundy told Tommy to sleep, he would protest loudly and Fundy knows he's trying to keep him there, Fundy almost cringes at the thought of Wilbur telling Tommy to do this.

Tommys a kid, he shouldn't have to put up with Fundy.

"That sounds good," Tommy yawned out, "C- could we sleep call?" Tommy asked quietly, his voice wavering like he was nervous to ask a simple question.

"Sure, I don't mind big man," Fundy tabbed back into the game, punching Tommy's character until he started to fight back, "Stop hitting me, Tommy!" Tommy laughed loudly, doing a crouching dance as Fundy respawned, running back to his things.

"Lmao, get fucked, furry!" Fundy snorted, his chest felt lighter than it has in weeks as he heard Tommy's laugh, it was squeaky and breathless.

Fundy spawned a chicken and cow in front of Tommy's character, pulling out the wheat and seed mix that Tommy so lovingly dubbed, "wheat tits," when Fundy stumbled over the word mix. Tommy giggled in anticipation as Fundy clicked the chicken, hearts floating above him.

"Hurry the fuck up! Makin' me all anxious," Tommy jokes, laughing to himself, crouching erratically at Fundy, Fundy hit Tommy before clicking the cow, cheering as hearts appeared above them. Tommy screamed as the two ran at each other, causing Fundy to laugh loudly.

"I'm a minor, please ms. chicken and Mr. cow! not in front of me!" Tommy's character ran away, flying up and clicking his mouse loudly as he freaked out, "Oh goodness, Fundy, I don't even know what is happening," Fundy leaned back as he crouched at the small animal that popped out between the two animals, a chicken about the size of a baby cow with black and white feathers.

"Come look, you did really good on the design of the… what do we call it," Fundy asked as Tommy came back, crouching at the baby animal.

"Burger-"

"No, Tommy!" Fundy punched at Tommy, "Somethin' like… Cowken?" 

"That's fuckin' stu-" Tommy thought it over before his character nodded, "I actually quite like that, Cowken," Tommy hummed before yawning into the mic.

"Awhhh, is wittle toms sleepy," Fundy put on his best baby voice, laughing at Tommy's character lifting his head.

"Fuck off!" Tommy pulled out a diamond sword and started swinging it at Fundy, killing the chicken and causing the cowken and vow to run away, "I will kill you!" Fundy put his character in creative, laughing loudly at Tommy's frustration.

"Wanna sleep?" Fundy asked softly, watching Tommy's character stop and hearing the younger boy hum, fiddling with stuff on his desk.

Tommyinnit left the game.

"Sure, lemme switch to my phone and we can sleep," Tommy and Fundy shared short goodbyes. Fundy turned his computer off and ran towards his bed, flopping on it and getting tangled in the sheets as he pulled his phone off the charger.

Fundy jumped as Tommy called him, accepting and putting him on speaker. Tommy made weird gremlin noises, shuffling around before stopping completely.

"I'm goin' pass the fuck out, Fundy," 

Fundy hummed as he let his eyes fluttered closed, stretching out over his bed, "Than do it, go to bed, Tommy, I'll be here in the mornin'," 

Fundy was almost asleep before he heard Tommy's soft voice startled his eyes open, "P- Promise?" it was weird to hear Tommy sound nervous and scared, he had done it a lot during the hours they spent together.

"Of course I will," Fundy responded simply.

"That's not a promise," Tommy seemed to sit up, getting slightly defensive, "Make a promise that you'll be here unless your phone dies or your internet cuts out, please," Tommy's voice broke at the last word, all watery like he was about to cry.

"Promise I'll be here tomorrow when you wake up,"

"Thank you,"  
Fundy let his eyes close again before letting them open with a small smile.

"Love you," 

Fundy holds in his awes for now, "Love you too, Toms,"

Fundy thinks it's alright when he finally falls asleep, it's all alright.

It'll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope qar doesnt look at the end notes, its my diary cus i ran outta space on my kung fu panda disc,,,
> 
> anyways if you liked maybe kudos and,,, yeah! thank you for reading
> 
> Join the writers block discord!!  
> https://discord.gg/BKeUuEHBjd


End file.
